Losing Faith In Himself
by Pricat
Summary: Doof is hurt by the Regurgitator's daughter and Perry feels bad that he quits the agency but then an angel called Moira shows up and helps him and Doof and stop the Regurgitator's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Faith In Himself**

**A/N**

**I know I should be updating my other fics but I had this idea today or last night.**

**In it, Perry is sad because Doof is seriously hurt and in hospital and he feels bad but then Moira his and Doof's guardian angel shows up to help him feel better but helps him and Doof.**

**It's a little angsty but will get happier.**

**I am working on my other fics.**

* * *

Perry woke up as he heard the spy watch go off as it was early in the morning but he saw a grave look on Mohnogram's face as he wondered what was wrong but Monogram sighed knowing he had to tell him.

"_Agent P something happened to Doof."_ he told him.

Perry's body was filled with dread hearing this as he cared about Doof and couldn't bear to let anything happen to him.

"W-What happened to him?

I-Is he dead?" Perry asked him.

"_No, No he's not dead._

_The Regurgitator's daughter attacked Doof at DEI but once Carl and I found out, we stopped her but Doof was hurt badly but he's out cold._

_I'm sorry Agent P."_ he said signing off.

The turquise furred male then left as he knew his host family didn't need him anymore as Phineas and Ferb were sixteen and didn't need him anymore but Doof did.

He then got the address for the hospital Doof was in as he left at once making up his mind...

* * *

Perry was nervous as he arrived at Danville General Hospital and entered Doof's room but blinked back tears as Doof was in a body cast and felt bad that he hadn't helped Doof and should have been there and then he could have protected Doof from the Regurgitator's daughter but knew he wouldn't die but still felt bad as he held Doof's hand but stayed until after visiting hours were over and left but he returned to DEI but was still sad as he looked at the stars in the night sky as he sat on the rooftop but made a wish.

* * *

But somebody was watching him from Heaven as she was a young Guardian angel.

She was Doof and Perry's guardian angel but decided to go to Earth to help them as she sensed Perry was sad and needed her help as he'd quit his job as she left and headed to Danville and DEI...


	2. Calling To Him

**Losing Faith In Himself**

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry meets Moira.**

**She tells him about herself.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry woke up the next morning to gentle laughter as he got onto his hind legs and left Doof's room but gasped in awe seeing a young girl with wings.

She also had black curly hair, wore jeans with sneakers and a green top.

"Hey Perry." she said smiling.

The turquise furred male was stunned.

"_I must be dreaming._

_Maybe it's because I'm missing Doofy._

_Yeah that's it!_" he thought.

But he realised he wasn't dreaming as the girl giggled while hovering in the air on her wings.

"Hey Perry you okay?" she asked.

"W-Who're you?

What're you doing here?" he asked nervously.

She giggled at the turquise furred male.

"I'm Moira.

I'm your and Doofy's guardian angel in training." she said.

Perry's hazel eyes went wide at that.

"W-Why did you come here?" he asked her.

"Some guardian angels stay in Heaven to watch over those they're assigned to but you andDoofy are special cases so I needed to come here besides my Mom won't care because she is helping somebody on Earth too.

I'm a kid.

I'm ten years old in human years.

I know how you feel.

I lost my Dad.

He is lost in a void.

It's hard to find him." she said softly.

Perry understood that she was feeling sad like he was but she was trying to help him and also Doofy but felt sadness in his heart as he saw her making breakfast.

"You're thinking about Doofy, right?" she said.

The turquise furred male nearly dropped the plate of waffles.

"H-How did you know that Moira?

I didn't tell you." he said.

"Guardian angels especially young ones can sense emotions in humans as well as their thoughts and feelings especially when they're sad but I know you care about him." she answered.

"B-But I'm not human Moira!" Perry protested.

"I know but deep inside you have a heart and a mind like one.

You are special like Doofy.

You need each other." she told him.

He nodded.

"We should go see him.

It'll make you happy." she suggested.

Perry then left the room hearing that.

He went into Doof's room but curled up into a ball as he held something close to his heart.

It was a plushie of Doof.

Tears fell from those strong hazel eyes of his.

He knew Moira hadn't meant to upset him but he wasn't ready to see Doof yet until he was awake or fully healed, whatever came first but he hoped Doof was okay.

He then heard footsteps as he hid under the bed.

Moira felt that Perry wanted to be alone.

She decided to explore this place for a while.

She was about to rise into the air but remembered human kids didn't fly and she didn't want to draw attention to herself as she hid her wings using her powers but smiled running around happily.

* * *

Later that night, Perry saw Moira return wearing a green coat but she didn't want to tell him where she'd been as she'd been to Danville General Hospital to visit Doof but wanted to tell him and knew he'd get upset so she would wait but knew he wanted to see him but knew his heart needed to heal as the aura of defeat was in him and she needed to give him back his faith in himself but knew the Regurgitator's daughter would try to take over the Tri-State Area but she needed him.

"Where were you?" the turquise furred male asked.

"I went for a walk.

Besides if anybody saw me, they'd think I'm just an ordinary kid unless they believe in angels.

Only those who believe in angels can see what I am." she told him.

Perry was stunned but had a feeling she'd been with Doofy as she nodded.

"He is trapped in a void of darkness.

He wants to be free.

The only way to do that is to go home.

But only a loved one can do that meaning you." she answered.

Perry was stunned hearing this.

"What about Vanessa?

She's his daughter.

Can't she do it?" he said.

"But your heart is in tune with his." she answered.

He was nervous but would think about this.

* * *

But in the O.W.C.A, Monogram was worried as he and Carl knew both the Regurgitator and his daughter Kana would try to take over the Tri-State Area but he needed Perry and knew he was worried about Doof and he needed him to rejoin the agency but knew only Doof would get him to consider this.

He hoped Doof would get better...

* * *

That night Perry had a strange dream as he was tossing and turning in bed...

_He was in DEI but heard a familiar voice call to him._

_"Perry!" it said as he ran but he gasped seeing it's owner._

_It was Doof as he ran into his arms crying as Doof understood but wiped them away._

_"I know you're feeling blue but you need to listen to Moira._

_She knows what she's talking about._

_The Regurgitator is on the loose along with Kana._

_He won't stop until he has the Tri-State Area as his._

_I know you can stop him Perry like before._

_I have faith in you." he said fading away..._

Perry woke with a jolt seeing it was five in the morning but went to get a drink to calm his nerves as he was stunned and confused about the dream he had but heard laughter as he found Moira on the couch already dressed.

She saw him sit beside her.

"You had a visitor didn't you?" she said.

He nodded.

"Yes, Yes I did.

Doofy came to me.

He said that the Regurgitator and his daughter Kana would take over the Tri-State Area and he said he had faith in me but I don't know what to do Moira.

I need him." he said.

The young angeling smiled.

"You must go visit him.

Then I'll help you awaken him.

That way he'll be with you." she said.

He nodded as they left...


	3. Awakening Doof

**Losing Faith In Himself**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Moira smiled as she and Perry were in Doof's hospital room in Danville General Hospital but the turquise furred male was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes as Moira then used her powers to allow him to enter Doof's mind...

_He found himself in Doof's mind but it was Danville but it looked bleak and miserable but wondered why it was like this but then saw Moira appear beside him as she knew why Danville looked so sad and grey._

_"This is Doof's mind, remember?_

_It's like this because he's miserable." she reminded him._

_"I know but how can we help?_

_You said I could wake him up." Perry said._

_"Yes but we need to find him._

_Then we must take him home." she answered._

_He understood but felt Doof was nearby as Moira sensed he was in Danville Park as they went there but the trees were all twisted and it didn't look like the actual park but knew this was Doof's mind._

_He saw him on a park bench crying making Perry scared._

_Moira then saw the turquise furred male approach Doof's mental self._

_"P-Perry?_

_What're you doing in my mind?" he asked._

_"A friend helped me enter._

_I came to bring you home." he answered._

_Doof hugged him hearing that as Moira understood._

_"Don't worry we'll help you." she reassured him._

_They then started but Perry wondered where they were going but understood knowing that DEI was home but would get there easy as Moira agreed but Doof seemed quiet which made him nervous._

_"I can feel his sadness._

_He's afraid of what's happening outside of here." Moira told him._

_But they were relieved seeing DEI in sight making Doof happy but scared about what would happen to Perry and Moira as he saw bright light surround him._

_"Don't worry Doofy._

_We'll see you on the outside." Moira told him._

_She and Perry then vanished..._

_

* * *

_

Perry was in awe as he and Moira found themselves back in Doof's hospital room but were relieved seeing him stir but the young angeling smiled seeing Doof awaken but was worried knowing many humans here believed in angels as Doof hugged Perry as she smiled knowing he cared about him.

She saw him stare at her knowing he didn't know her.

"This is Moira.

She helped me wake you up." Perry told him.

Doof smiled seeing Moira and sensed she wasn't like normal kids.

He wanted to get to know her as he returned to DEI later but Perry hadn't told him that she was their guardian angel wanting to be with them on Earth as they left so Doof could rest but they would pick him up later.

* * *

Kana was irked seeing Doof had survived her attack and wondered how that could've happened but she didn't care as she and her father would try to stop him while taking over the Tri-State Area but she had no clue that his and Perry's guardian angel had helped Doof but they would make him miserable...

* * *

Moira smiled seeing Perry asleep on the couch at DEI as she knew he was happy about Doof coming home later as she sensed his happiness from his heart and was happy he was feeling a little better but knew he cared about Doof deeply but couldn't let others know but she cared about him and Doof as she stroked his turquise fur.

She knew even though he acted tough, he was very gentle hearted and caring but knew Doof being naughty meant he couldn't show it around him but knew she could help them but had a feeling that Kana was trying to hurt them but she wouldn't let harm come to them as she was their guardian angel and guardian angels never let true harm come to their charges but she smiled seeing Perry begi to stir as she went to get something to eat.

She then entered the kitchen making a peanut butter sandwich for herself but knew Perry would be hungry as she made him nachos but she hoped he was okay as she saw him wake up but there were tears in his hazel eyes as she stroked his turquise furred back but he calmed down relaxing as he was eating but he hoped that Doof was okay but went to the hospital with Perry as he was excited to be with Doof again but was nervous sensing the Regurgitator was on the loose but relaxed entering but saw Doof sitting on the bed as Perry hugged him gently knowing he was still recovering.

"Come on Doofy, let's go home." he said softly.

Doof nodded in reply as he left leaning on xrutches with Perry and Moira's help...


	4. Soothing Perry's Mental Self

**Losing Faith In Himself**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks go to Cezille 07 as usual but in this chapter, Perry's opening up a little to Moira about himself especially his feelings when Phineas and Ferb grew up and went to college leaving him behind.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry couldn't sleep as he kept having bad dreams about something terrible happening to Doof but the young angeling felt bad seeing pain in his hazel eyes that were normally filled with innocence.

"Did you always stay with Doofy or just recently?" she asked.

Perry sighed at her question making her wonder if something was bothering him in his heart as she sensed great sadness inside.

"Once upon a time, I had a family who cared about me.

My owners were the most awesome kids in the Tri-State Area always using their imaginations to build amazing things and help other kids in the neighbourhood but I thought it would never end." he said.

Moira was in awe.

"They seem totally awesome!

But what happened?

Why aren't you with them now?" she asked him.

Perry's turquise furred face darkened as those memories returned.

He'd blocked them out since living with Doof but knew he'd have to revisit them.

"As the years went on, they grew older.

They still built wonderful inventions.

But it was like they'd forgotten me.

But that wasn't the worst part.

After graduating high school, they left Danville to go to college.

I was sure Phineas would take me with him.

But they left me behind with Linda.

It hurt me so bad.

Especially after everything we'd been through.

After that, I left.

I realised that Doofy was my real best friend.

And I've been here ever since.

I never really trust anybody besides Doofy." he explained.

Moira felt bad for him.

"You should learn to trust people Perry.

They might surprise you." she said.

"Or let you down." Perry told her.

She was stunned hearing that.

But she was curious as she remembered entering Doof's mind through her powers and wondering what the turquise furred male's mind was like as she used her powers to enter.

* * *

_Moira found herself in the coast of Sydney but for some reason, an aura of sadness hung in the air._

_She wondered why such a beauitful place would be sad but she remembered this was Perry's mind as he heard crying but saw somebody leave with a sack over his back as she knew what kind of person he was._

_He was a poacher but gasped remembering platypi came from here._

_She decided to follow him as her heart raced._

_The poacher then came to his lair on the outskirts of Austrailia as Moira heard something in the sack whimper._

_"Shut up in there!_

_Nobody's coming for ya!" he said._

_Moira was stunned hearing that as she followed him unseen as a young platypus male around the age of three was flung into the cage but she gasped seeing who it was._

_It was Perry but he looked terrified and hurt._

_She couldn't believe something this terrible had happened to him so young as she saw the wounds on him as she used her powers to ease the pain but the turquise furred youngster wondered who she was._

_"It's okay Perry._

_I'm Moira._

_What happened to you?_

_Where're your parents?" she said._

_He looked sad hearing her ask that._

_"They left._

_That poacher took me and my parents left._

_He hurt me." he answered._

_Moira understood now that he hadn't trusted anybody from an early age but she knew that his mental self needed to be soothed._

_That was the only way Perry could feel better._

_She then scooped him into her arms and flew out of there._

_He was stunned as they were flying over the city but found his family in Sydney as he ran towards them and joined them._

_Moira then left..._

She smiled seeing Perry was asleep but the scowl on his face had became a smile making her happy as she knew that helping his mental self find inner peace had helped him a little but she didn't blame him.

Maybe she could help him find closure...


End file.
